Her Home
by rememberB26
Summary: Aria Montgomery leaves the love of her life, and her hometown behind, to head to New York w, a year after she moved, she sees him. Ezra Fitz, The love of her life. what will happen between the two? (Ezria One Shot)
1. Chapter 1

Her Home

` She walked through the streets of New York City. In one hand, was her favorite coffee: a white chocolate peppermint mocha. In the other, she held her roommate's coffee. She had just walked out of her favorite coffee shop, The Bean Brewery. As she walked through the busy streets, she reminisced on her memories. Her friends, and her family popped into her head, but the only thing she could actually think about was the love of her life. Ezra Fitz was forever her soul mate. She missed him. No matter what she did, her thoughts faded to him. Her thoughts during their relationship were these words exactly :Keep Ezra Safe. That is the whole reason why she left. She didn't think about the pain it would put her through for the rest of her life. As she walked to her apartment, her daily routine rung in her mind, like the school bell she used to hear everyday. She had a lot to do, but she was still walking back to her apartment, not her work. She thought of the conference calls, the board and staff meetings, and having to read thousands of books. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice call to her from behind.

"Aria?" The voice voice sounded beautiful, almost angelic. It was the voice she had needed to hear for the past year and a half.

"Ezra." Aria said, as a big smile appeared on her face. He smiled at her, with his blue eyes staring back at her. As she stared into his eyes, all of the memories came rushing back. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw him coming closer, and extending his arms. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, as he held her close to him. The sensation of his warmth was the feeling of safety to was her home, and she had to leave him. She let go as she looked at him. As her eyes began to well up with tears, Aria started to speak.

"Ezra I..."

"No.. don't," he interrupted, grabbing the cup of coffee in her hand, and a pen out of his pocket, " This is my address and my phone number." He wrote the information down on the cup and handed it back to Aria.

" Come or call whenever you want, just please" He paused taking her hand in his, "Just come, I need to talk to you." He released her hand, walking past her into the city streets. In seconds, he was out of sight.

Aria ran to her nearby apartment building, running up the stairs. When she got up to her door, she reached into her purse for her keys, as she finally started to break. She pulled the keys out, shoving the key into the door. She unsuccessfully could not get the door open. As she couldn't take it anymore, she gave up. She became weak in the knees, and leaned up against the door, soon falling to the floor. She had tried not to cry, but all of the walls, had been torn down when she saw Ezra. She had blocked the pain, that she had caused herself, breaking Ezra's heart. When she calmed down, she stood up and unlocked the door. She walked in throwing her keys onto the counter, along with her looked up to see Spencer, her best friend and roommate, on the couch. She was reading a book titled The Catcher and The Rye.

"Hey I got you coffee!" Aria said shakily, handing the cup to her friend.

"Good. If I don't get caffeine in my system, I'm gonna crash." Spencer said taking a sip of the coffee.

" Whoa this is not black coffee, Spencer said, handing the cup back to Aria. She paused for a moment, as she noticed the writing on the Read: "Aria, Please come. We need to talk. - Ezra" Below, the words was a phone number, and an address.

Spencer then said smiling ,"Aria is back in the game huh?"

"I don't know if you are gonna like who's number that is Spence." Aria says taking the cup from her friend.

' "Its Ezra." Aria says.

"Are you serious? You mean the guy We had to leave town for to "keep safe"." Spencer says motioning two fingers sarcastically.

" Aria Why would I not like this. He is still all you talk about. I never knew why you really left, and I don't want to know. But you have to follow your heart, and you know where your heart belongs."

The next thing Aria knew, she was outside of an apartment door, knocking on it. The apartment number was 3B. As she kept knocking she noticed that Ezra had probably already left for work. She began to walk away, when she heard the door behind her open. She turned around to see a disheveled Ezra, His hair was messy, and his dress shirt has half way tucked in. His tie was loose and his vest unbuttoned. A faint smile, played across her face. Ezra finally spoke,

" P- Please. Please come in!" Aria walked past him, stepping into the apartment. She looked around, looking at all of the different items, in his apartment. The apartment screamed Ezra Fitz. It had looked just like the apartment, that Aria and Ezra had planned to get, when they were older. The memory came fading back into her mind:

* * *

_" Could you imagine what our apartment would look like in New York?" Ezra said pulling the coffee cup, up to his lips to drink from._

_" I see a big apartment, with a couch in the center. it will have a small kitchen, and tons of book thats only if you want to"Aria said taking Ezra's hand in hers._

_"I don't care if we live in the metrostation. As long as I am with you, I am home"_.

* * *

Aria smiled at the memory. Again Ezra had pulled her out her thoughts.

" This isn't exactly the most romantic place," Ezra said sitting down on the couch and motioning his hand for Aria to sit next to him.

" But it needs to be said. Aria, I know why you left me. I know that I wasn't good enough for you, and I know that I didn't fight for you. But I can't live without you. I stopped teaching. I stopped talking to my friends."Ezra said.

Quickly Aria replied, "Ezra this is all my fault..."

"No." Ezra interrupted," I am not looking for sympathy. I just want you to know the truth. I have never, stopped loving you. I may not have fought for you then, but i will do everything in my power, to have you back in my life Aria."

Ezra paused " I love you."

Aria's walls she had started to break, but she couldn't let that happen. With tears starting to brim her eyes, she got up off of the couch. She began to head back to the door, when she said

"Ezra I didn't leave for me, I left for you."she said to him. ". I wanted to give you the chance to live, before shacking up with me. I wanted you to have a life."

"Aria, what you don't realize, is that I, don't have a life if I am not with you. Aria you are my home, and my soul mate. And I will NEVER stop fighting for you."Ezra replied back.

Aria had now begun to cry.

"Goodbye Ezra" She said walking toward the door. She opened it slowly, but before she walked out, she felt an arm grab her waist gently. Ezra pulled her to him, taking her chin in his hand. He leaned down, kissing her lips, and keeping her close to him. He wouldn't let her go; not now, and not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra pulled her to him, taking her chin in his hand. He leaned down, kissing her lips, and keeping her close to him. He wouldn't let her go; not now, and not ever again.

Aria had forgotten what it was like to once more have his lips to hers. She knew that if she let her halls break now, she would never be able to build them up again. She wanted to be held in his strong arms. They were the only place she felt safe. But she knew she had to protect him. She couldn't give in to her wants, her needs. She needed to stay strong to protect him.

Aria slowly parted her lips from his, when she felt the tears start to brim her eyes. Loosening herself from Ezra's grip, she turned to the door, and opened it.

"I can't do this."Aria said, walking past the open door, out into the hallway. She wasn't walking; She was running. She was actually running away from the love of her life.

"Aria Please! Please don't leave me again!"Aria heard Ezra coming after her. But she just kept running. Not realizing what was a head of her, Aria pushed herself into several people, walking in the opposite direction of her. Muttering her sorrys( to the people looking at her like she was crazy), she walked around the group.

She knew she could break at any moment, so she rushed home. After unlocking the door, she looked around to see that Spencer, had already had left for work, like she should have 2 hours ago.

As soon as Aria started to calm down, she decided to lay down. She was hoping to keep Ezra out of her dreams, because thinking of him just brought too much pain to her. But she also longed for these dreams. She wanted to hear his voice, feel the spark of his lips when he kissed her, and the way their bodies molded together. Aria was thinking about how amazing it felt to feel his lips against hers as she dozed off into a much needed sleep.

"Aria. Come downstairs now!" Aria heard her father call to her from the bottom of the stairs. She shouldn't be scared. But she is. It wasn't normal words spoken. It was something that Aria had come to know very well. It was what her father sounded like after he had come home from a night of drinking.

Aria bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut knowing the pain her father was about to cause her. Aria slowly rose from the chair she was sitting on and walked down the steps. She saw her father standing there. His eyes were glossed over, his hair was a mess, and so were his clothes. His lips stayed in a straight line until he began to speak.

"Come here now!" he screamed at her. Aria slowly approached him, tearing up, because she knew what was about to happen.

" You caused everything to happen, and its all you fault! If you weren't such a whore, your mother wouldn't have died!" Byron shouted at her.

Maybe it is my fault? If I hadn't dated Ezra, my mom wouldn't have found out. If I hadn't dated Ezra, my mom woudln't have known I fell in love with my english I had'nt dated Ezra then my mother wouldn't have had to come and get me that night. If I hadn't dated Ezra, then my mom wouldn't have died...

Aria was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a slap go across her face. She grabbed her face, holding it in pain, but was soon hit with another...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Aria was awoken from her nightmare by a knock at the door.

Who is it? What is the whole story behind Byron and Ella? Why did Aria have to leave Ezra? Will Aria and Ezra ever get back together?

Thank you guys SO much for reading and reviewing! it means alot! :) -Tabi


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aria was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a slap go across her face. She grabbed her face, holding it in pain, but was soon hit with another..._**

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Aria was awoken from her nightmare by a knock at the door._**

She crawled out of her bed, and walked to the door. She sighed looking onto the counter, seeing that Spencer once again left her keys at home. She grabbed the keys, knowing that Spencer was on the other side of the door frantically worrying that she misplaced her keys. Aria opened the door, keys in hand. Instead of seeing Spence'rs distressed face, she saw something much for beautiful.

She was surprised to see the beautiful blue eyes, that she knew so well. She saw her love, her life, her home. She saw Ezra. She bore into his eyes, and he returned the gesture. Her hazel eyes reminded him of peace, hope, love, sacrifice. Everything he felt, as they fought for their relationship in the beginning. The relationship she left, to keep him safe.

" I can't let you go. Never again." He finally spoke after moments of them staring into each others eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She was done lying. She was done hiding her feelings. She was done covering the truth. She decided in that moment, to give into her wants, her desires, and her needs. All of these things could only be fulfilled by one person, and that was Ezra. Aria dropped the keys in her hand, and let them drop to the floor. Ezra's eyes feel to look at the keys, and then went back up to meet Aria's eyes once more. Aria walked closer to him and finally reached up to wrap her hands around his neck. She then reached the point of no return. This moment decided her and Ezra's future. It told the both of them that they were destined to be together. It told them that this was all because of fate. Aria reached up, kissing Ezra's returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She then pulled him back into the apartment, and closed the door behind him. After moments of kissing each other, they finally tore apart. Their eyes met each others once again. Aria dove into his chest, pulling him as close as he could be to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, not wanting to let her go. After some time, he could hear Aria's sniffles. He questioned why she was crying and he considered asking but that thought was pushed out of his head quickly. He did'nt want this moment to end, and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it. The silence was interrupted by the most beautiful thing that Aria could have every said.

"My home." she whispered.


End file.
